Star Kids: The Lost Adventure
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Trouble has approached The Mushroom Kingdom! A mysterious mastermind has stolen Princess Toadstool's beautiful voice. Who can stop him? Nicholas Shay! As he travels with Saria and Bowser to the Beanbean Kingdom, he will face many challenges to retrieve an artifact known as the Bean Star! (Inspired by Mario and Luigi, Superstar Saga) Story includes characters from Steven Universe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Voice Crisis

Nicholas: (Comes in with a tape) I found it!

Saria: What did you find?

Nicholas: (Shows them a tape) The Star Kids lost stories!

Daisy: There's more stories?!

Aariqua: Cool (Smiles at him)

Daisy: This is so exciting!

Nicholas: (Tries to open the case) Oh man, the case is stuck

Daisy: What?!  
Nicholas: (Opens it) Kiddin'.

Saria: Oh yeah, I forgot that we had some other adventures in the other world

Daisy: Daisy can't wait to watch this movie!

Nicholas: We're not gonna watch the movie, we're just seeing the commercials in the beginning.

Daisy: What?

Saria: He's kidding Daisy

Nicholas: (Tries to put it in) Oh no, I think its jammed

Daisy: Oh no! Daisy can't stand it! (Faints)

(Everyone gaspa)

Nicholas: I think we went too far

Daisy: (Jumps up) Just kidding!

(Nicholas puts the case in)

A fanfare was being played by the mushroom people. Princess Toadstool was waiting for a very special guest. "She should be here any minute princess," said Toadsworth. Someone approached the doors and came in. "The Goodwill Ambassador from the Beanbean Kingdom has arrived," said one of the mushroom heads. The person came in. "I am glad to have you here, Lady Lima," said Toadstool. "I wish to improve my kingdom's ties with the mushroom kingdom," she said, "I bring a gift from queen bean." A little boy brought a treasure chest to her and opened it. A bottle emerged and sprayed a gas on her. Lady Lima giggled and transformed into a mysterious creature. The little boy transformed as well. "Fawful, do your stuff," said the creature. "With pleasure my liege," said Fawful. He got a vacuum cleaner and sucked up the gas. The princess fell to the ground. They flew away into the clouds. "Someone find Nicholas!" said Toadsworth.

I was at a gym doing some training. I was boxing with a guy called Little Mac. He was short for a boxer, but he packed one hell of a punch. He was attacking me with straight lunges and I dodged. "Nice try," I said. He attacked me and I blocked and punched him. "Nice job," he said. He charged at me and did a jolt haymaker and landed a punch. I fell down and quickly got back up. "Nice try," I said. He charged at me again and I attacked with a fire punch. He fell out the ring. "KO!" said Doc, "Nicholas is the winner." I gave Little Mac his hand. "Nice workout," I said. "You sure know how to fight for a…" said Little Mac. "Go on," I said in my head, "I dare you to say it." One of the toads smashed a door down. "Nicholas!" he said. "What is it?" I asked. "I-i-it's the princess!" he said. "The princess?" I asked. I put my normal clothes on and rushed to the castle. (Orphan Town built a new castle for the princess) I made it.

"What's going on here?" asked Saria. "Something terrible!" said Toadsworth. I knocked the doors down. "Oops," I said, "I should've knocked." I put the doors up and knocked and came in. "What's going on?" I asked. Bowser came in. "I came as soon as I got the message," said Bowser. "Something's happened," said one of the mushroom heads, "The goodwill ambassador from the Beanbean Kingdom…." "Beanbean Kingdom?" I asked. "A neighboring kingdom," said Saria, "Continue." "Anyways she paid a visit," said the mushroom head, "But it was no ordinary visit!" "She stole Princess Toadstool's voice and…." Said the other mushroom head. Toadstool spoke and some strange figures came out of her mouth and made explosions. "Replaced it with exploding vocab!" said the mushroom heads. More figures came down and made explosions.

"This is bad," said Bowser, "Nicholas do something!" "What can I do?" I asked, "Its not like I can take a super caplet and become Dr. Nicholas." "Only you can do it!" said one of the mushroom heads. "Where did they come from?" asked Saria. "The perpetrator came from the Beanbean Kingdom," said Toadsworth. "Well then let's go there and ask questions," said Bowser. "How can we get there?" I asked, "Even if I have a raccoon suit there's no way we can get there in time." "We'll take the Koopa Cruiser," said Bowser, "We leave now." The princess spoke again and a hundred figures came out of her mouth. "HAUL ASS!" I yelled. We all ran before they exploded. I got my lucky hat on and my staff. "Off on another adventure huh?" asked Robin, "Well before you go you should take some items with you. Nothing heals you up like our mushrooms." "Cool," I said.

"Just hit some item blocks and get some items for your journey," said Robin. I went around collecting items. "These mushrooms are different," said Robin, "Whenever you're in a pinch, just eat these and you'll be back in shape in no time." After I got some items I started looking for Bowser's Koopa Cruiser. "That way," said Saria. "Thanks," I said as I headed there. "Master Nicholas, wait!" said Toadsworth. He was riding a suitcase. "Take this suitcase with you on your trip," said Toadsworth, "It will be quite useful for it can hold many items." "Thanks old beaner," I said as I took it. "And take this," said Toadsworth. He gave me 100 coins. "Cool," I said. "Are you going too Miss Saria?" asked Toadsworth. "No sir," said Saria, "I'm just seeing him off." "What a true friend," said Toadsworth. "Nicholas let's go buddy," said Bowser. "Comin'," I said. I jumped onto the rainbow cruiser. "This thing is huge," I said. "I know," said Bowser.

"So you ready?" I asked. "I just need my troops, who should be coming soon," said Bowser. He saw Saria waving goodbye. "So you wanna join the trip do you?" asked Bowser. Saria looked around and didn't see anyone else. "Me?" she asked. "Yes you," he said. "I'm just seeing Nicholas off," said Saria. "Come on Saria," I said, "This'll be fun." "Well…." Said Saria. Some other koopa troops came. "We're here Bowser," said a Goomba. They all went into the cruiser with Saria in the crowd. "Help me!" she said. We took off. "Be safe you kids," said Toadsworth. A few minutes later we were in the sky. Saria was looking at the sky. "I wish my nana could see me now," said Saria. We were walking around the cruiser. "Looks like they're getting ready to fight," said Saria. "Guess so," I said. "Over here!" said a hammer bro. We went over to him. He had a camera. "Since you're temporary members of the Koopa Troops you'll need some ID," he said. Saria came closer.

"I'm at the target, now what?" said Saria. "Smile," said the hammer bro. Saria freaked out and it took her picture. I went over and got my picture taken. "You're all set to go," said the hammer bro. We went around giving some people a hand with stuff. "What's this switch do?" asked Saria. She hit it. A crane grabbed Saria. "Help!" she said. Some kooplings saw under her skirt and blushed. Saria got mad and blew a gust of wind. "Perverts!" said Saria. The crane pulled her up. "Looks like the crane mistook her for cargo," said a koopa. I went up to the deck. A few moments later Saria was looking through some binoculars. "Nicholas if you tell anyone about this I will kill you," she said, "This is so humiliating." One of the goombas came up. "We're approaching the boarder between both our kingdoms," he said. "Good," said Bowser.

Saria saw something. "Holy crap!" she said. "What's with all the hoopla?" asked Bowser. Something shot us. "What the hell was that?" I asked. Someone was heading for us. "Who are you?" asked Saria. "I am the great Cackletta," said Cackletta, "Who would've thought a couple of children would try and come after me?" "So you're the peppertator," I said. Saria looked at me. "What?" "Perpetrator," she said. "You're the one who stole the beautiful princess' voice!" said Bowser. "That's right!" said Cackletta, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the Beanbean kingdom to take my plan into effect. Fawful deal with these pests." Cackletta flew away.

Fawful laughed. "I am Fawful, Cackletta's most trusted servant, and I am here laughing at you!" he said, "If you're chasing us to get the princess' voice back, then you're fools." I growled at him. "Her voice will be the bread of Cackletta's sandwich of success, and your defeat will be the sweet mustard of victory!" said Fawful. He shot Bowser. "Now you are next!" he said. "Bring it on!" I said as I got out my staff. We started fighting him. Saria shot gusts of wind at him. "You fink rats have no chance at defeating me!" he said. He shot a ball of strange energy at Saria and she blew it away. I kicked him and he fell off his flying machine. "Have you rediness for this?!" he said. He shot a ball of energy at me and I deflected it with my staff. After a while he got tired of fighting us.

"That's it!" he said, "This ends now, I have no time to smell foul roses like you. One fell swoop is how I will deal with you fink rats!" He shot a bunch of balls of energy at us destroying the ship. He flew off and the ship exploded. We were falling down to an unknown area. "General Starshade, a massive explosion has been sighted," said someone. " I need comfomarion," said Starshade. "Meteorites confirmed!" said his partner. He saw us flying down and landing. "Impact in Stardusts fields," said Starshade, "Initiate recon!"

The princess was walking left and right wondering about us. "Princess, I know you're concerned about the kids, but walking around won't bring them back safe," said Toadsworth. Toadstool was about to speak but Lucina covered her mouth. "Don't speak princess, you know what happens when you do," she said. Toadstool got out a notebook and a pencil and wrote a message. "I hope Nicholas is ok," read Lucina, "I'm sure they'll be fine." Toadstool wrote another note. "Well there should be someone besides Bowser looking out for them," read Lucina. "There is someone else we can call," said Toadsworth. Toadstool wrote another note. "Who?" read Lucina, "Who am I, your translator?" Toadstool wrote another note. "Yes," read Lucina. "There's legends about a group of warriors called the Crystal Gems," said Toadsworth, "They're really good at fighting bad guys." Toadstool wrote another note. "Find one to look out for Nicholas," read Lucina. "I know just the one," said Toadsworth.

Later he was speaking with a person in the shadows. "And that's why I'm here," said Toadsworth, "The princess asked me to ask you to look out for the boy." "I see," said the Crystal Gem girl. "Can you go to the Beanbean Kingdom and make sure he is safe and assist him?" asked Toadsworth. "I will do whatever I can to help him," she said. She jumped into action. "May that boy be safe with her around," said Toadsworth.

(Looks like Nicholas and company have fallen into danger. Literally! What will become of our heroes? Also, as you may have guesses, this is a crossover with Steven Universe! Which of the Crystal Gems has Toadsworth sent to look after Nicholas? Leave any guesses in the comment/review section below. Tune in and find out in chapter 2!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stardust Fields

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or Steven Universe or Superstar Saga!)

I woke up and noticed I was hanging from a tree. "What the hell just happened?" I asked. I got free. "Saria?" I asked, "Where are ya?" "You're stepping on me," said Saria. I looked down and saw Saria's hair. I pulled her out. "We should find Bowser and the others," she said. "Agreed," I said. We looked around for some survivors. Most of the koopa troops were knocked out, but not dead. Some guards were at the boarder between our kingdoms. "What business do you have here?" one of them asked. "If you please sir, we'd like to go through the boarder," said Saria. "Nobody gets in, not nobody not no how," said the guard. I showed them the staff. "The King's staff…." Said the other guard, "Then that means you're…." "That's right," I said. They let us pass. We continued on into the mysterious place. "Bowser?" I asked, "Where are you?" Saria looked saw a cannon. "What's that?" she asked. We were looking at feet and a tail. I jumped on it to flip the cannon around. Bowser peeped out from the top. "There you are," said Saria.

"Great timing you kids, I'm kinda stuck here," said Bowser, "Can you get me outta here." "No sweat," I said. I was about to help him when someone flew into our spot. He chuckled. "Has someone fallen into my domain?" he asked, "If it isn't Bowser. This is amusement." He laughed. "Who dares to taunt me so?!" he asked. "I am Tolstar, the king of Stardust Fields," said Tolstar, "I've heard legends about you, but you're not so great in person." He got mad. "Listen sir," said Saria, "We don't want any trouble, but can you help our friend out?" "If you want my assistance, you must pay me in coins," said Tolstar, "I'll set him free for ALL your coins." "What?" I asked. "I guess you don't want him free," said Tolstar. "No choice then," I said as I gave him my coin bag. "100 coins, in Mushroom Currency," said Tolstar, "This reaches a total of….. 10 bean coins." "Well I gave you all my coins," I said.

"I'm afraid that won't be enough to prevent me from letting this little mishap from slipping out," said Tolstar. "Will knocking some sense into your head be enough?" I said getting my staff out. "Easy Nicholas," said Saria. "I'll need an additional 100 Beanbean coins to set him free," said Tolstar, "Find some in Stardust fields and bring them to me, and then I'll help your friend." "No choice then," I said. Saria and I were heading to another spot in Stardust Fields. Someone was watching us. "I've spotted the boys," she said. "Good," said Toadsworth, "Follow them and make sure they're safe." We were hitting some item blocks getting some coins. Saria saw some blocks but they were too high to reach. "Oh man," said Saria. She stepped on a star and it was opening. She got out the way. 2 mushroom heads were looking at us. "Sergent Starshade, it looks like the meteorite was a mistake," said the red one. "General Starshade, we will find the aliens," said Sergent Starshade. I jumped on Saria's head.

"The sight I see is a sight of green hair, clothes, and even pants," said Sergent Starshade. "Well I'm seeing red on my side," said General Starshade. They did some moves and we copied them. General Starshade made some faces and I copied them. They did a move that we couldn't do. I had an idea. I did a super jump. "Its none other than Nicholas Shay of Orphan Town!" said General Starshade. "Glad to know you noticed," I said. I explained the situation to both of them. "I see," he said, "To think that Princess Toadstool's lovely voice is in the hands of a vile enemy." "Exactly," I said. "Well our top priority is getting her voice back no matter what!" said General Starshade. "Very well," said Sergent Starshade, "We shall teach you some new techniques to help you on your way." "Awesome," said Saria and I in unison. We looked at each other. "Jinx," I said. "Are you ready to undergo the training," said General Starshade. We nodded our heads.

We were at a training area. "If you wish to reach high places Saria, you can jump on Nicholas and perform the high jump," said Sergent Starshade, "The move is done like so." He jumped on General Starshade and like a spring, they jumped higher than usual. "Wow," said Saria. "Now you can jump higher than you could by yourself," he said, "Give it a try." "Hop on cowgirl," I said. She jumped on my back and I jumped. We reached the ledge. "Splended!" said Sergent Starshade. "And now for the second move, the spin jump," said General Starshade. I got behind Saria. He got behind Sergent Starshade. "You jump onto Saria like so," he said as he jumped on Sergent Starshade, "And Saria with your wind abilities, lift off the ground and do the spin jump." They did the spin jump. "Wow," I said, "Here goes." I jumped on Saria's head. "Here goes nothing," said Saria. She levitated and we did the spin jump to reach the other platform. "Splended work!" said the Starshade bros.

"And now you must show the fruits of your training," said General Starshade. He showed us a flag at the top. "Use the techniques we just taught you to reach the flag at the top," said Sergent Starshade, "Good luck." "Here goes," I said. We used our moves to reach the top of the mountain and got the flag. "Splended work!" said General Starshade, "You kids will do fine on your journey. You'll learn new moves as you progress." "Thanks," said Saria as she waved her hand. We used our newfound abilities to find more coins. Later Saria was counting the coins we had. "98, 99, 100!" said Saria. "Great," I said, "Now we can give them to that crabby guy and get Bowser out of that cannon. We went back to Tolstar and Bowser. "It took you long enough to find those coins but well done," said Tolstar, "I'll be taking those coins now." I gave him my coin bag. "You got your coins now let me outta here," said Bowser. "Who said I would help you?!" said Tolstar. "What?!" shouted Bowser.

Tolstar flew over to me and Saria. "You're not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore fools!" he said, "Outsiders begone!" He came at us and Saria pulled me out the way. We started fighting him. I shot a fireball at him and he dodged. "You're all fools to come against me," he said. He did a ground pound and we jumped. "Not bad," said Tolstar, "How about this!" He threw spiky balls at us. "Brace yourselves!" I said. Someone smashed them out of the way.

"Nice move Saria," I said. "That wasn't me," she said. We were looking at a woman in red clothing. "Who are you?" asked Tolstar. "I'm a crystal gem," she said, "And the name is Garnet." She fought Tolstar. "Let's give her a hand," I said. We helped her fight him off. Tolstar threw more spiky balls and Garnet punched them and they shattered. "Don't try me," she said. She threw some punches at him. "Damn," I said, "She sure knows how to fight." After a while he gave up. "Now free our friend," I said. We felt a rumble. "You have been griping for far enough!" said Sergent Starshade. He came up and lit a rope on the cannon. "Nicholas, Green Bean," said Bowser. "Saria," said Saria. "Whatever, just go get the princess voice back!" said Bowser, "Its all up to you!"

The cannon fired and he was shot far away. "Thanks for saving out butt mrs…." I said. "Garnet," said Garnet, "I'm one of the crystal gems." "Crystal gems?" I asked. "Oh yeah," said Saria, "You're that race who kept your homeland safe from evil ones and came to this world." "How did you know that?" I asked. "I read a lot of history books in my time." "That's right," said Garnet, "The princess sent me to help you find Cackletta and retrieve her voice." "Cool," I said, "Next stop…. Wherever we're going next." Garnet gave us a map of the Beanbean Kingdom. "It would be best if we went here first," she said pointing at a village. "Hoo hoo village," said Saria, "Alright, let's go." We went through a tunnel and found a light. "This must be it!" I said as I went on. "Nicholas wait," said Garnet. She and Saria followed me. We all came out and saw guards pointing spears at us. "You fiends!" one of them said. We put our hands up. "Oh shit," I said.

(Looks like Nicholas is in a pickle now! Will Garnet be able to get him out of this situation? Tune in and find out!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Lost Prince

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Superstar Saga, Steven Universe or any quores you might recognize!)

The guards were looking at us. "What have you done to Prince Peasly?" "What are you talking about?" asked Saria, "We don't even know him." "We're Nicholas Shay, and Saria Fate of the Mushroom Kingdom," I said. "Lies!" said another guard, "The warriors would never come here!" Tolstar came flying down. "They're not lying," he said, "They're here chasing after Cackletta, and they're tough fighters." "And this is Garnet one of the crystal gems," said Saria. "We've been looking for signs of the perpetrator," said one of the guards, "One of the suspects wore a helmet and spoke of mustard and fink rats." "Fawful," said Saria. "If you see anything let us know," said the guards as they left." We started walking around trying to find info. "Looks like we're in Hoohoo village," said Garnet. We saw some people trying to fix a bridge.

"Guys, up here," said Saria. She saw a cave and we went inside. Saria saw some mushrooms. "Saria, you can't just go around grabbing fungus everywhere you see," I said. "Hey, the fungus can help us," said Saria, "You eat mushrooms all the time." "That's because they heal me," I said. I saw Fawful. "Aha!" I said, "The purpakater!" "Perpetrator," said Saria. "Whatever," I said. He took out a guard with his vacuum gun thing. "Well if it isn't the two fink rats who followed me into this kingdom," he said. "That's right," I said, "What did you do to Prince Peasly?" "You'll never find out you fink rats," said Fawful, "You'll never make it in time to save the princess' voice! And just so you're not tempted." He flew up and threw a rock on the bottom. "I have fury!" he said.

"Damn," I said, "There's no way this rock will break." "You'll need tools to break this rock," said Garnet, "I doubt that my gloves will be enough." I saw a hammer shop. "This might do the trick," I said. We all went in. There were two hammer shaped people working on making a hammer. "This rock ought to do the trick," said the red one. They were banging on it. "This isn't gonna do it," said the red one, "We can't make hammers no more." The green one saw us looking. "What are you looking it?" he asked. "Can you make us some hemmers?" asked Saria. "What?" he asked. "Hey I know these two," said the red hammer guy, "They're Nicholas and Saria, the warriors from the Mushroom Kingdom!" "That's right," I said. "What are you kids doing looking for a hammer?" asked the green one.

We spend some minutes explaining the situation. "I see," said the red one, "We could make you some hammers right away." "But the thing is we need a special stone to make one," said the green one, "Hoohoo blocks from the top of the mountain." "So go get some," I said. "Blabadon, the bird of the mountain stopped coming down and we can't get up to the mountain," said the red one, "We could climb but we can't jump high enough." I showed them my jump. "I can do it," I said. "You can climb up the mountain using your jump power?" asked the green one. "That's right," I said. "Awesome, if you can get us those blocks, we'll make you some hammers." "Sweet," I said, "Let's go." We started going to the top of the mountain. "So who sent you Garnet?" I asked. "The princess," said Garnet, "She was concerned about your safety in the Beanbean Kingdom." "She must really care about you," said Saria.

We kept climbing. Saria slipped and I caught her. "Careful," I said as I helped her up. We saw some rocks blocking out path. "Ok, maybe we should find an alternate route," said Saria. Garnet got out her fists and punched the rocks down making a path. "I needed that," she said as she walked forward. "Or do that," said Saria. We saw a large gap. I jumped on Saria and we did the spin jump and made it to the other side. We saw a weird stone. "Ah, travelers," he said, "I am Hoohooros, the ancient weapon of this civilization." "Ok," I said. "Beyond here, the path grows crueler, and you must prove yourselves ready for the challenge," said Hoororus, "Are you ready?" "Yeah," I said. "Collect 10 stones in under 30 seconds," he said. "Alright," I said, "Let's do it."

We did the spin jump technique and collected them. "Keep going," said Saria, "We're almost there!" Before the clock ticked down to zero we caught the last one. "Excellent," he said, "Now you must defeat me!" He was about to attack when Garnet struck him with her fists. "You pass…." He said weakly, "Now you must face the test of getting to the top." We kept going to the top. Saria saw some purple stones. "We gotta be getting close," she said. She saw a pterodactyl sleeping and tripped on one of the stone waking him up. "Fools!" he said, "Why are you kicking around that stone for? This is a rare hoohoo block!" "Sorry sir," said Saria, "Who are you?" "I am called Blablandon," said Blablandon, "See this is what happened; I saw prince Peasly up here and then followed him, and suddenly this huge egg appeared, which is rare." "Ok," I said. "So I've been here warming up the egg for a few days," he said, "Something might hatch out of it and I can't wait to see." The ground started to rumble.

"Its about to hatch!" he said, "I can't believe it!" He flew away from the egg and a giant dragon came out. It stomped its feet and the hoohoo block fell down into the hammer shop's chimney. "OW!" said the red hammer. "Well that's a shock," said Blablandon, "Talk about one crazy egg." The dragon turned and spat something at him making him fall. It turned to us. We got into our fighting stance. I jumped on its head and it pushed me off. Saria blew a gust of wind at it to lure him away from us and I kicked it in the face. It spat a rock at Saria and she fell down. I jumped to her and fed her a mushroom. She got up quickly. We did a team attack and weakened it. "Garnet now!" I said. Garnet finished it off with a super punch. It started to ship shape and turned into….. a prince. Saria started to blush.

"Gosh he's cute," said Saria. "Cheers to you children," he said. Blablandon came back. "This dazzling man is none other than prince Peasly!" he said, "What happened to you?" "I suppose a bit of an accident," he said, "I was on a top secret mission when I spotted Cackletta and her underling Fawful. So I followed them and, before I knew it, I was too late. They turned me into that thing and shut me in that egg." "Well we're here to get Princess Toadstool's voice back," I said. "It was stolen?" he asked. "That's right," said Saria. "I wouldn't worry about her," said Prince Peasly, "I'm sure she is fine. At any rate we should go after Cackletta." "So what should we do?" I asked. "Visit Queen Bean at Beanbean Castle," said Peasly, "That's no doubt Cackletta's next target."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I said. "Here is a gift from me, autographed of course." He threw a rose down to Saria. Green hearts were in her eyes. Blablandon brought us down to the hammer shop. "Thank you," I said. We went inside and saw the hoohoo block. "You kids came right on time," said the red hammer, "A hoohoo block fell down from the chimney." "Awesome," I said. "Now to make the ultimate hammer!" said the green hammer. They did their technique and made two hammers. "Wow!" said Saria. "Now you're playing with power," said the red hammer. We took them. "Thank you good sirs," said Saria. We went down to that rock that was blocking our path and smashed it. "Awesome!" I said. Fawful was watching us. "Those fink rats will soon find out that they are too late," he said, "We already have what we needed." He laughed evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
